The present invention relates generally to the field of adjustable vehicle seat assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of track systems or arrangements for use with adjustable vehicle seat assemblies.
Vehicle seat assemblies are typically provided with a track system that enables the position of the seat assembly within a motor vehicle to be adjusted in the forward and reward direction. Such adjustment capability is desirable to enable vehicle operators of various sizes to be seated comfortably and safely within the motor vehicle. Such seat assemblies typically include two or more tracks that move relative to one another and a latching mechanism that releasably retains the tracks (and therefore the seat assembly) in a locked position relative to one another until the latch mechanism is released. Once the latch mechanism is released, the tracks can be moved relative to one another, which allows the occupant of the seat assembly to adjust the position of the seat assembly and to then reengage or release the latching mechanism to hold the seat in the new location.
Latch mechanisms typically retain the seat assembly in a particular position by inserting a pin through apertures and/or slots that are provided in or on the tracks that make up the track system, which has the effect of locking the tracks in position with respect to one another. To unlock the tracks and allow the occupant of a seat to adjust the position of the seat, the pin is removed from the apertures. Often times, the apertures or slots of at least one of the tracks are provided on a separate structure that is coupled to the track. This separate structure is an extra piece of the track system that generally increases the cost and weight of the track system, and which may reduce the durability of the track system.
In some track systems, the slot or slots used in the system are not completely enclosed (e.g., surrounded by material on all sides), but rather extend to the edge of the structure in which they are incorporated to form a series of teeth or fingers between the slots. Because there is no material joining the distal ends of the teeth or fingers, the strength and rigidity of the slots may be less than desirable. Moreover, this slot configuration may limit the methods that may be used to manufacture the component or tracks having such slots.
In other track systems, the apertures or slots of one or more of the tracks are located on a portion of the track that is relatively unsupported when the track is coupled to the other track or tracks of the track system. Accordingly, this portion of the track, and therefore the apertures provided on this portion of the track, may introduce a certain degree of instability into the track system and may allow one or more of the components of the track system to become at least partially out of position.
In many track systems, the latch mechanism that is used in conjunction with the track system must be located above or below the tracks and the pins or fingers of the latch assembly are generally vertically oriented. This is often the result of the configuration of the tracks, which makes placing the latch mechanism to the side of the tracks impractical. However, the placement of the latch mechanism above or below the tracks is often inconvenient due to space restraints and may make the coupling of the track system to the vehicle seat more difficult. The vertically oriented pins or fingers may also be at least partially affected by the vertical accelerations to which the vehicle is subjected during its normal operation, which increases the likelihood of buzzes, squeaks, and rattles within the track system.
A variety of different types of latching mechanisms may be used in seating assemblies. For example, the latching mechanism used in a seat assembly may be a pawl-type mechanism, it may be a positive engagement-type latching mechanism, or it may be one of a variety of other types of latching mechanisms. On the other hand, rather than a latching mechanism, the seat assembly may be power operated and therefore may rely on one or more drive motors to adjust the position of the seat assembly and retain it in a desired location. Depending on the type of latch mechanism or powering apparatus used in a particular seat assembly, the shape (e.g., the cross-sectional shape) of the tracks used in connection with the particular seat assembly often must be varied to accommodate the specific type of latch mechanism or powering apparatus. Thus, the known tracks of seat assemblies used in conjunction with a pawl-type latch mechanism have a different shape than the tracks used in conjunction with a positive engagement-type latch mechanism or a power source (such as those used in powered seats). The need for differently shaped tracks for each type of latching mechanism generally increases design costs and reduces the flexibility of being able to utilize different latching mechanisms or powering apparatuses.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a reliable, widely acceptable seat track system or arrangement for providing translational adjustment, which avoids one or more of the above-referenced and other problems.